The Legend of Zelda: The Light of Destiny
by Chrono Eternal
Summary: Link's tired of being a big hero. Now he must go back to Hyrule for an unforgettable adventure. If you R/R, then your pen name or real name will be in the story. You could be a talking flower, or a main character. Your bio might be used against you...
1. The Legend of Zelda

*I do not own any characters, locations, or items in this chapter. They are property of Nintendo. Note that this fan-fic was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
A long time ago. . .  
  
Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage.  
  
Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the Earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the Earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all the life forms who would uphold the law.  
  
Among the life forms there were the Hylian, Deku, Goron, Zora, and Ganon.  
  
When the Goddesses had finished the Earth they created the Golden Sacred Triforce to balance the world.  
  
The Deku were the creatures of the Forest. They had been divided into two groups, the Kokiri and the Scrubs. The Scrubs were human-like creatures that looked like flowers and trees. The Kokiri were humans that remained children for all their lives and would perish if they left their forest. Farore granted all the forest creatures Courage. However, many of the Scrubs and several Kokiri refused to fill their hearts with love and were given no powers whatsoever.  
  
The Gorons were the creatures of the Mountains and Fire. The Dodongo once lived in peace with the Gorons, yet the two gone its separate ways. The rock-eating creatures, Gorons, looked like rocks themselves. They harvested Bomb Flowers. That was how they made away of living. They had once used Dodongo's Cavern for a harvesting field, but when the Dodongo complained of the bombs, the Gorons were banished. Though they wished to become friends, the Gorons had no luck reasoning with the Dodongo. Din granted the Gorons Power, so that one day they would be able to defeat the Dodongo, if that was what it took.  
  
The Zoras were the creatures of Water. They were half human and half fish. Along with these species were the Zolas who were also half human and half fish. However the Zolas wished upon the Powers of Darkness to become superior and they did. However, Nayru granted the Zoras Wisdom, and they became wiser than the Zolas would ever be.  
  
The Hylian humans were granted with a balance of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Among these Hylians were two keepers of the Triforce: the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. The Hero of Time was known as Link. He was thought to be a Kokiri all of his life. Though when he left his home one day, he had survived. No one knew why he had no Kokiri Fairy, like the others, or why he had been sent to the Great Deku Tree. When Link received his Fairy, Navi, he began an adventure that he will never forget. Though one day, he picked up a mystical sword, the Master Sword, the Blade of Time, and traveled into the future. As an adult, Link found out that he is truly a Hylian and saved Hyrule of its evil curse. After saving Hyrule, Link decided to travel to distant countries, to find his purpose. While carrying the Triforce of Courage, Link discovered he truly belongs in Hyrule.  
  
Princess Zelda, the Princess of Destiny, symbolizes all of the Hylian's dreams. She can predict the future in her dreams as well. She is sure that Link is the Hero of Time and gave him the Ocarina of Time to help him on his journey. Also to help Link, she took on a new identity as Sheik, a Sheika, like her nursemaid, Impa. With her pure heart, Princess Zelda holds the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
The six Sages of Hyrule: Saria, Link's true Kokiri friend, the Sage of Forest; Darunia, Link's Sworn Brother, the Goron King, the Sage of Fire; Princess Ruto, Link's "Bride-to-be" and daughter of King Zora, the Sage of Water; Naburu, the once evil Queen of the Gerudo thieves, the Sage of Spirit, Impa, Zelda's Sheika nursemaid, the Sage of Shadow; and Rauru, the leader of the Sages, the Sage of Light, helped Link on his journey by giving him Medallions that held mystical powers. The Great Fairies, descendants of the Goddesses, also helped Link on his adventure by giving him Magic.  
  
The third Triforce keeper was known as Ganondorf, the Prince of Darkness. He was among the race of the Ganons. Ganons hated Link and tried to destroy him whenever they could. Ganondorf was a runt Ganon. The other Ganons nicknamed him Ganondorf, because he was a Ganon dwarf. He was once true friends with Din, the Goddess of Power. He had been a good Ganon, though the others called him a weakling, which also helped him earn his name. Trying to prove that he was superior, Ganondorf summoned Din to burn a town to ashes. However, the Mother Ganon was still not pleased. Eager to prove himself to the queen, he traveled to Hyrule, where, now, many Ganons feared to go, and became the King of Gerudo Thieves. When finally confronted by Link, Ganondorf became a true giant Ganon. Even though he carried the Triforce of Power, shown by the crest on his left hand, he was defeated by Link and his Master Sword. The seven Sages, including Zelda, sent Ganondorf into the Evil Realm, never to return again.  
  
While traveling to other countries such as Koholint Island, Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna, he finds himself returning to Hyrule, to begin his biggest quest yet! 


	2. The Prince of Darkness Returns

*I do not own any characters, locations, or items in this chapter. They are property of Nintendo. Note that this fan-fic was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
"AHH!!! You'll pay for this, Sages! Zelda! LINK!!!"  
  
Far, far within the Temple of Light is the Sacred Realm, where Time stands still. Within the center of this realm, is the Chamber of the Sages, where the Triforce, the three golden magical triangles, is kept. Even further into the Chamber is the Evil Realm, the dungeon guarded by the Sages, where evil never escapes.  
  
"AHH!!! You haven't seen the last me yet, little boy!!!"  
  
Hyrule's greatest enemies and fears are kept in the Realm. The six Sages also remain in the Realm, never to return, only to guard the Triforce. Five of the Sages lived in Hyrule at a time of Darkness and Evil, but then were awakened as Sages.  
  
"Sages, your power is nothing compared to mine!!!"  
  
The Sages each live as a normal Hylian on Earth, not aware they have a "twin" protecting Hyrule. Each Triforce keeper, The Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, and the Prince of Light use the power of one Triforce triangle, a Triforce they can call their own. With Hyrule remaining in peace forever, the three Goddesses watch their beautiful land, never to be harmed. And so the Hero of Time, Princess of Destiny, and the Prince of Light never once again used their Triforce piece.  
  
"Mwa! Ha! Ha! I'll break free, you know I will. And once again I, Ganondorf, Prince of Darkness, will soon become the Ultra Ganon, KING OF EVIL!!!"  
  
Or so the Hylian prophets say. Yet, no prophet knew what would truly become of the Hero of Time, Princess of Destiny, of Prince of Light. What were the true identities of the Hylian heroes? This is their story...  
  
"By the name of the Great Goddesses, Ganondorf, you know, as well as we all do, that you will never break free!" exclaimed the Sage of Light, Rauru.  
  
"The Goddesses...of course...Din..." Ganondorf, in the Evil Realm murmured.  
  
Saria, the Sage of the Forest, added, "Even if you could, Link would defeat you."  
  
"Link very strong," stated Goron King, Darunia, the Sage of Fire.  
  
"...And so romantic..." the Zora Princess, Ruto, Sage of Water, said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"And Din's the Goddess of Power...and I'm the Keeper of the Triforce of Power ... and the Triforce of Power is right here...and..." Ganondorf ignored the Sages and began plotting a scheme.  
  
Impa, the Sheikah, Sage of Shadow, suggested, "And if Link couldn't destroy you, Zelda could."  
  
"Yeah! GIRL-POWER!" yelled Naburu, Sage of Spirit. It wasn't a surprise that she would say something like that, because she was once the leader of female thieves, but the girls giggled anyway. Rauru and Darunia, the only male Sages, glared at them.  
  
"DIN! Din, Goddess of Power, I summon you!" Ganondorf yelled.  
  
Now, all the Sages started laughing. They were all thinking, "Why, would Din, creator of Hyrule and the whole world, want to see somebody that was trying to destroy them both?!"  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared. She wore pink clothing and had flowing, fiery red hair. She had appeared in the Evil Realm, and none of the Sages could observe her. "What is it, Ganondorf?" the woman murmured.  
  
"Ah, Din! It's a small world!" Ganondorf said cheerfully.  
  
The woman, Din, said, "Maybe it's not; I last saw you in the other world."  
  
"Din, you see, I'm having a little trouble, I'm stuck here in this horrid place," Ganondorf said in his cheerful voice. Then he added in his evil, mischievous voice, "Free me, or else."  
  
"I choose else," Din said.  
  
Ganondorf was losing his temper. He pulled off his black glove, revealing a crest of three triangles--the Triforce. All of a sudden, the bottom-left triangle started to glow a magical golden color. "Really."  
  
Din looked at Ganondorf. Din was the Goddess of Power. With the Triforce of Power in Ganondorf's control, he could do horrible things to her. Din sighed. She knew she would have to free Ganondorf from the Realm. "Fire!" she yelled as she cast the spell Din's Fire.  
  
Din's Fire couldn't really break Ganondorf free, but no magic except for a Sage's was to be used in the Temple of Light. Therefore, Darunia, Sage of Fire, would be left in pain.  
  
"AHH!" It was the yell of pain that Darunia had given. He had been knocked off his pedestal, where he stood to guard the Triforce. Ganon smiled. He knew that that was one key to getting out of the Realm.  
  
"Darunia!" Saria and Impa rushed to help the Sage of Fire.  
  
"That's half," Ganondorf thought.  
  
Ruto was right by Darunia so she couldn't help but rushing to help him. Naburu did the same. Rauru was afraid the evil inside the Realm would escape, so he remained. "Sages! Sages, he'll be fine, come back to your pedestals, quick! I said he'll be--"  
  
"Rauru, something is seriously wrong with Darunia!" Impa yelled. Usually, Rauru would have ignored this kind of warning, but this time Impa, who had been a nurse all of Princess Zelda's life had told him. Therefore, he rushed to King Darunia.  
  
"Done!" Ganondorf exclaimed.  
  
Now, Ganondorf's mind wasn't on her, so Din sent a thought-message to the other Goddesses, Nayru and Farore, "He's escaped; hide your Triforce!" Then she pointed up where Ganondorf was exiting and she saw the Triforce of Power vanish. She was pleased when she saw the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage vanish as well. She left and hid the Triforce.  
  
"Mwa! Ha! Ha! Sages, give me the Triforce!" Ganondorf yelled as he appeared.  
  
"We don't have it!" exclaimed Naburu. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, had informed the Sages of Din's plan.  
  
"Of course you don't! Little girl! I've got candy..." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Yeah! And I've got Forest magic! Forest Fairy Bomb!" Saria exclaimed as she cast her spell, Forest Fairy Bomb. A gigantic Kokiri Fairy attacked Ganondorf.  
  
"DIN! Where is the Triforce?! DIN!" Ganondorf exclaimed, surprised that Din didn't appear. "DIN!"  
  
"Sages, were you calling me?" Din asked as she appeared.  
  
"Din, where is the Triforce?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You have no power over me, for you do not contain the Triforce of Power. You never should have! It belongs to the Prince of Light, not the Prince of Darkness," Din replied.  
  
"Oh, of course! You entrusted it with the Gorons. We always do. That's how they get 'all that power!'" Ganondorf said. "To Death Mountain, I go!"  
  
"What makes you think you'll conquer Hyrule?!" asked Impa.  
  
"We all know I can in seven years-time. But this time I'll eliminate those kids first, once and for all!" Ganondorf said.  
  
"Link isn't in Hyrule, now! He happens to be in the country of Termina!" Rauru yelled.  
  
"A different country...even better...Mwa! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ganondorf laughed as he zoomed out of the Temple of Light. 


	3. The Hero is Back!

*I do not own any characters, locations, or items in this chapter. They are property of Nintendo. Note that this fan-fic was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
"It's okay, girl, it's okay. We'll go see Malon, and we'll get you all washed up--everything's going to be--"  
  
"Well, hello, young hero."  
  
A boy, called Link, was riding upon a horse, called Epona. They were in the Lost Woods, where normal people were forbidden to go--for they would turn into evil skeleton monsters, Stalfos. However, Link was no normal Hylian-- he was the Hero of Time.  
  
"What do you want?" Link murmured at the owl who had spoke to him. Whenever Link approached this owl, it always meant that Hyrule would need him to save the world from a Ganon. That was exactly why Link left Hyrule in the first place; he didn't want to be a super hero. He just wanted to be-- normal.  
  
"Link, once again Hyrule needs you!" the owl said.  
  
"What a surprise..." Link sighed.  
  
"Ganondorf has escaped from the Sacred Realm!" the owl explained.  
  
"So, history will repeat itself: I'll get the three Spiritual Stones, open the Door of Time, pick up the Master Sword, sleep for seven years and reawaken as the Hero of Time, get the six Medallions..." Link foretold.  
  
"The Princess of Destiny sees differently. You know she can see the future in her dreams. Besides, you have the six Medallions right there, don't you?"  
  
Link reached into his Kokiri Tunic and sure enough, the Medallions of the Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow, and Light were right there. "A problem already taken care of; I won't have to defeat the monsters in the Temples. To the Great Deku Tree, I go!"  
  
"LINK! History will not repeat itself! This is a new adventure that you must undertake!" the owl exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to be the Hero of Time!" Link yelled back.  
  
"And your not! You are the Child of Destiny that must take on the role of the Hero of Time!" the owl explained.  
  
"You said history won't repeat itself! Maybe the Goddesses will find some other Hero of Time!" Link yelled.  
  
The two were both furious at each other.  
  
Using a calmer tone of voice, the owl said, "Link, what Saria think of you now? What would Darunia think? What would Navi and Tatl, your two guardian fairies think about you now? What would the Deku Tree think? What would your father and mother in the Great Heavens think, Link?"  
  
Almost sobbing Link murmured, "Saria would think I am not loyal. Darunia would think of me weak. Navi and Tatl would feel angry at themselves for protecting me from monsters, if I was just giving it all up now. And my mother, who had escaped from war to protect me, would think I do not ever wonder of her and who she would have been. And my father, who fought for Hyrule and died in a war, just to protect his country would think of me as a coward." For a moment, Link cried. Then he stared at the owl and stated, "I'll do it."  
  
"Go to Hyrule Castle Town. Head for the Market. I'll inform Zelda of your choice, so perhaps you won't have to sneak your way through the Castle Courtyard." With that, the owl flew off.  
  
Link walked with Epona through the Lost Woods and reached Kokiri Forest in the morning. He bounded right out of the forest and made his way to Hyrule Field. From there, Epona galloped as fast as she could towards the Market. Nightfall came, and Link was locked out of Hyrule Castle Town. As he approached the drawbridge, he saw Princess Zelda. Along with her were two beautiful maidens. One held a harp and had blue hair, while the other had a book and green hair.  
  
"Welcome, Link," said the green-haired maiden. Link knew that this was Farore, the Goddess of Courage.  
  
"Link, Ganondorf has escaped from the Realm of Evil. We must stop him!" said the Princess.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the stupid owl told me," Link replied. "We beat him before, Zelda. You know we can do it again!"  
  
"Yes, she knows Link. But the question is, 'do you?'" said the blue-haired maiden. This, of course, was Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom.  
  
There was a moment of silence after that. Nobody could respond to what Nayru had just said. After a while, Zelda spoke up. "He knows who we are now. In our earlier quest, he had no idea about who we were, until the day when Impa and I escaped from the castle. Link, that same moment keeps repeating in my head, as a dream, or rather, nightmare. It's as if we're supposed to know something about him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I got rather carried away with myself, I didn't mean to get of topic. He'll certainly head for the Triforce of Power first, before the Prince of Light can be found. But then, he'll go after us! He'll just destroy us, like that," Zelda said as she slammed her right fist into her left palm.  
  
"Are you insisting that we are too weak to face him?" Link questioned.  
  
"Well, yes, as children..." Zelda replied.  
  
"So now you want me to lift the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, once again," Link said, bored with the idea.  
  
"That would be an option. We would travel in time seven years into the future, but the risk that we're taking is that if we exist in the future," Zelda said. "What we need," Zelda explained, "is for our bodies to become seven years older."  
  
"Perhaps we can aid you with that," suggested Nayru.  
  
"Of course, the Triforce!" Zelda exclaimed as she held up her left hand. She was surprised when she saw that the crest of the Triforce was no longer on it. Link also looked at his hand, that also had no trace of the triangles ever being on there.  
  
"Each Triforce Keeper has a crest on their left hand! That's what I've learned from the prophets, and--my dreams! Is it possible that--that we aren't Triforce Keepers?!" Zelda said, very confused.  
  
"We're sorry," said Farore. "We split the Triforce into three separate triangles shattered across the land. We only did it because we couldn't let Ganondorf take hold of them once again. We sealed the triangles with a barrier that only the Hero of Time, Princess of Destiny, or Prince of Light can pass through. I'm afraid we can't just give them to you."  
  
"But Ganondorf won't be able to break through the barriers, then," said Link.  
  
"Ganondorf has much power, even without the Triforce piece. He can get along with just about anyone at first. He can probably get all of the Gorons to help him in his quest. I hid the Triforce piece in another dimension, that should by you some time," said a voice that came out of nowhere. Suddenly, I wall of fire appeared. Out of it, came Din, the Goddess of Power.  
  
"Children, the drawbridge is about to lower," Din told.  
  
"Hurry, head for the Temple of Time," Nayru ordered.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you there," Farore explained.  
  
With that, the three Goddesses vanished. The two children waited patiently for the drawbridge to open. * * * "Yes, you see, I am a trader. I will trade you these fancy items for Bombs and Bomb Flowers, items that you shall never run out of," said a man with a black cloak. He was high upon Death Mountain, in the Goron Village.  
  
"What would Deku Sticks, Nuts, and Seeds mean to us? We can't use them! They are worthless to us Gorons," said the Goron, speaking to the trader.  
  
"Yes, but I am selling these to you for Bombs, items that you can pick up any day! Is there not a rich Goron family that comes for a visit to this mountain?" questioned the trader.  
  
"Well...oh yes...there's a family, the Bomb-Bomber Gorons that come up every month. Oh, they have Bombs of every color, jeweled Bombs, Powder Kegs, Mini-Powder Kegs, fancy Goron Tunics--" said the Goron.  
  
"But what about foreign items, Kokiri Tunics, Kokiri Boots, Kokiri Swords, Deku Shields, Deku Sticks, Deku Nuts, and Deku Seeds, do they have those?" the trader questioned.  
  
"I don't suppose--" he began.  
  
"The rich--they want just about everything. I'm practically giving these forest items to you, but do you know what they'll pay? Cha-ching!"  
  
The Goron considered what this man from the forest was saying. During this moment of silence, the trader thought, "I hope those Kokiri children have enough Rupees for some new supplies."  
  
"I will take you to King Darunia. He will decide! Come," the Goron finally said.  
  
While the Goron was taking him there, the trader murmured, "Oh, I've got you now, Link! Heh...heh...heh..." 


	4. The Destiny Duet

*Previously, Ganondorf escaped from the Evil Realm, planning to steal the Triforce. Luckily, each Goddess hid they're Triforce piece in time. While returning home from Termina, Link met up with the wise, yet so annoying owl. The owl explained that Link, as the Child of Destiny, would take on the role of the Hero of Time to save Hyrule once again. Link thought nothing of it. Link and Zelda meat at the front of Hyrule Castle Town awaiting the drawbridge to lower so they may become seven years older at the Temple of Time. Meanwhile, at Goron Villiage, a mysterious trader from the forest has arrived to trade Deku Sticks and Kokiri Tunics for Bombs and Bomb Flowers. I do not own any characters, locations, or items in this chapter. (Only the Destiny Duet, and Deku Poison belongs to me.) They are property of Nintendo. Note that this fan-fic was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
"I can't believe I'm going through with this...AGAIN! Zelda, do you really think that Ganondorf is going to destroy us as soon as he gets the chance?" Link questioned, annoyed.  
  
Zelda only glared back.  
  
The drawbridge opened, and the started walking.  
  
"I see your point..." Link said. "Ganondorf's not that smart...he'll have a hard time finding his way into another dimension, and now, you've got the Goddesses worring..and..."  
  
"LINK! Don't you care for your country?!" Zelda asked, very seriously.  
  
"And which country is that, Zelda, Becasuse I know I've got at least five!" Link replied.  
  
Princess Zelda couldn't answer.  
  
"The Temple of Time, Zelda! Aren't you happy that we're here? Maybe if you got seven years of ssleep, you'll have time to clear out your heroic mind and realize that you have a life too," said Link as they arrived at the Temple of Time.  
  
The two entered, seeing the Goddesses waiting patiently for their arrival.  
  
"The key to becoming seven years older instantly is an ancient melody. Most people only remember some of it, if not none of it," explained Din, Goddess of Power.  
  
"The Song of Time counteracts with the Tune of Ages, creating the Destiny Duet, the song you must learn to become older," Farore, Goddess of Courage, told.  
  
"Many people know the Song of Time, but have never played it on the Ocarina of Time. Many know the Tune of Ages as well, but have never played it on the Harp of Ages. Each would have some effect, if played on the correct instrument. Only when played together, the Destiny Duet will work," Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, explained.  
  
"So neither song is meant to be played alone...that is only how people remember it..." said Zelda.  
  
"Link, begin to play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time," Nayru ordered. "Zelda, this is the Harp of Ages. Play the Tune of Ages please." Nayru handed the insturment to Princess Zelda, even though Link, who had once owned the Harp of Ages, was sure that he had stashed it away in his tunic.  
  
Both Link and Zelda knew each part of the song well, so they played it with their eyes closed. It seemd that when each peice had a pause, the other instrument played a note. The Destiny Duet seemed so slow and soothing, yet so lively at the same time.  
  
When the two opened their eyes, they were adults. Link ran outside of the Temple of Time; everything was the same as it had been five minutes ago. "This is impossible..." Link muttered to himself.  
  
"Link, I have entrusted the Triforce of Courage with Deku Scrubs; you'll have to head for their main village," explained Farore.  
  
"I might have made big mistake in doing this, Zelda, but I entrusted the Triforce of Wisdom with the Zolas. The Zolas live in the Pool of Hatred, where they were banished. The Zoras should be able to help you reach it," Nayru told.  
  
"Link you'll notice that I have used my magical powers on Epona, to make her older as well. Now quick, the Scrub Village is accessable through the Kokiri Forest," explained Farore.  
  
With that, Link headed off to Kokiri Forest through Hyrule Field.  
  
"AHH!" Zelda screamed as she fell of Impa, her nursmaid's, white stallion, Dutchess. "Riding a horse in a dress is not easy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Zelda. We don't know any costuming changing songs," Nayru said while giggling.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Zelda said. She bent down, and sparkles started flying around her. When she stood up, bandages were covering her body. Not only that, but her eyes had changed from blue to red.  
  
Nayru said, "Zelda, I don't understand..."  
  
Zelda only smiled and said, "Not Zelda...Sheik!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, this is a forest trader. He has come to offer forest equipment for ours. From what he told me, it sounds reasonable, but I thought you should listen to his story," said the Goron, who the forest trader had been spaking to earlier.  
  
King Darunia, or rather his counterpart who had no knowledge of a copy of him being in the Temple of Light protecting the Earth from destruction, listened to the trader's story and found it quite reasonable. "Yes, of course! The Bomb-Bombers will be very much surprised! Thank you for coming all this way! Now, what did you say your name was?" asked Darunia as the two shook hands. Darunia didn't notice that there was a needle sticking out of the palm part of the trader's glove. It had been filled with Deku Poison. Darunia instantly fell to the ground.  
  
Nobody else was in the room. The trader pulled off his hood and said, "The call me Ganondorf! Mwa! Ha! Ha!" 


	5. Caesar Salad

*Previously, Din, under Ganondorf's control, freed Ganondorf from the Evil Realm. She, Nayru, and Farore quickly hid each Triforce piece across the land, which took balance from the world. Ganondorf, desguised as a trader from the forest, went to the Goron Village and poisoned King Darunia's counterpart, assuming that Din had hidden the Triforce of Power in Fire Temple. Meanwhile, Link, sick of being a hero, and Zelda became seven years older by playing the Destiny Duet. Now they would be old enough to defeat Ganondorf once again. But first, they must recover the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage. I don not own Din, Ganondorf, Nayru, Farore, the Triforce, Goron Village, King Darunia, the Fire Temple, Link, Princess Zelda/Sheik, Epona, Saria, or any of the Kokiri Children. They are property of Nintendo. Sparky, Asharia, Hope, Mark, and the wild colt are fanfiction.net authors and belong to themselves. Note that this fan- fic was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
"Giddyup, Epona!" Link said.  
  
He was riding towards the Kokiri Forest, from which he could access to the Scrub Village.  
  
When he reached the entrance, he said, "Sorry, Epona; you'll have to stay here. I can't take you back to Lon Lon Ranch, because Malon won't understand." Then he muttered to himself, "I hate being the Hero of Time."  
  
He walked accross the bridge in the Lost Woods to Kokiri Forest. He had expected to just walk in, but instead a completely different thing happened.  
  
"There's an intruder!"  
  
"Man your stations, men!"  
  
"AND WOMEN!"  
  
"I've got my slingshot! C'mon Saria, let's go!"  
  
When Link entered the forest, he was bombarded by Deku Seeds. Right and left the Kokiri children shot at him. He saw the Great Mido. He hated Mido almost more than he heated being the Hero of Time. The Know-It-All Brothers were there, along with the Twins. But then he saw two other children. Children he never thought be shooting him. It was Saria.  
  
Saria, his childhood best friend. But she was the Sage of Forest. What was she doing here?  
  
And the other one.  
  
A boy.  
  
Standing before him was an exact reflection of his younger self.  
  
Yes, the young Link was shooting at his adult self.  
  
In complete shock, Link ran out of the forest. Before him stood Farore.  
  
"Having trouble?" she asked.  
  
"What...what...why...why was Saria there shooting at me? And...and...myself..."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Farore asked.  
  
"NO! Saria is supposed to be in the Temple of Light! And I...I'M RIGHT HERE! And I'm older than that boy! I must be going mad..." said Link.  
  
"Listen, Link. Saria, King Darunia, Princess Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa were around before they became Sages right?"  
  
"Well, yes," Link answered.  
  
"And you...you and Zelda were around before you became the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, right?"  
  
"YES!" Link answered, quite annoyed.  
  
"Well, what do you think King Zora would think if his daughter just disappeared? What would all the theives think if Naburoo just disappeared? We, the Goddesses, tried to avoid that from happening. There is a Saria in the Temple of Light and a Saria in Kokiri Forest, who knows nothing of there being a counterpart of her protecting Hyrule. And you, people thought you were a Kokiri. We made sure that you ARE a Kokiri. IN THERE!" Farore exclaimed pointing towards Kokiri Forest.  
  
"So, that's not the real Saria? And not the real me?" Link asked.  
  
"Link, they are. You just don't understand. They are themselves. But the seven of you. Your pasts were erased. Link is a Kokiri child who has had a fairy named Hope for all his life. Saria has never come close to the Sacred Forest Meadow." Farore explained.  
  
"Wait a minute! Hope? What about Navi? And Tatl?" Link asked.  
  
"Well, Fairies never really forget anything...Navi will always be your Fairy. And Tatl...well...Tatl was never really your Fairy. She is Skull Kid's, but she remembers you," Farore explained.  
  
"I have to get in there somehow..." Link said.  
  
"Yes, well, why don't you just do the obvious? How can you get into the forest?" Farore, of course, new the answer; she was simply quizzing Link.  
  
"The ovious? The OBVIOUS? Listen, Miss Goddess of Courage, I am trying to save the world from a Ganon...AGAIN! You are the one who is in such a fuss about this! Why don't you just tell me the answer! I mean, what am I supposed to do? Just play a little song on my little instrument and magically warp into the forest?!" Link (who was furious if you couldn't already tell) yelled.  
  
Farore gave him that "duh" look.  
  
"I hate you so much," Link said. With that, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played the Minuet of Forest. Then he warped himself into the Sacred Forest Meadow, where Farore was waiting for him once again.  
  
"Good work," she complemented. "Now you just have to go get the Triforce piece I hid."  
  
"Wait! Hold on! You hid it from Ganondorf, right? Well, why didn't you just bring it to me instead of making me look in the Scrub Village? Do you know what kind of attitudes Scrubs have?" Link asked.  
  
"Link, Link, Link. I couldn't just give it to you. Ganondorf might be a little slow, but I mean, he would at least know that I would have entrusted it with you or the Kokiri Children. He has that kind of power. That's why I entrusted the Triforce with the Scrubs. I know that they are stupid, ugly, cruel little insects, but I had to for the sake of Hyrule. Maybe you should start thinking of Hyrule before yourself, too," Farore explained.  
  
Link couldn't answer. But after an awkward pause, he said, "I guess we'd better get the Scrub Village then."  
  
They left the Sacred Forest Meadow and entered the Lost Woods. He made sure to avoid the path that would take him into Termina, and entered the tunnel which would instantly take him into the Kokiri Forest.  
  
When he hand Farore entered the forest, Farore said, "Link remember to hide from the children. We must not be seen!"  
  
"WE?! What are you doing here anyway? Why don't you just fly to wherever you hid the Triforce, and bring it back to me?" Link asked.  
  
"Link, the Triforce is in a place that I have no control over. Meaning, my power is useless now too. Only some of my magic, like Wind, remain with me," Farore said, disappointed. "So, I have to show you where I hid the Triforce."  
  
"Fair enough, I guess..." came Link's reply.  
  
The children were glaring like snakes all around the forest. Fortunately, the two heroes were dressed in green and could not easily be spottd. They made it through the forest fine...until they reached the part of the forest specifically designated for the Great Deku Tree...  
  
You see, they had been doing quite well, until they ran into the two kids Link had questions about earlier. Who were they? Well of course it was...  
  
"Hello, I'm Saria," said the girl with green hair. She put out her hand to shake Farore's.  
  
"And I'm the toughest Kokiri around. The name's Link," said the other.  
  
"Excuse me," Farore said, "but weren't you just attacking us earlier?"  
  
"Yes," Saria explained, "under the order of Mido. We've had to shoo people out of the forest before. But there was something special about you. We're not sure what it is, but we've decided to come and help you do what you need here."  
  
"We need to go to the Scrub Village," explained the adult Link.  
  
"Oh, well, that's right this way...by the way, what are your names?" Saria asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm L..." He stopped himself before he said Link. He had seen Farore shake her head at him. "I'm...uh...um...Caesar...yes...Caesar Salad."  
  
"Caesar? What kind of a name is that?" asked Young Link, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah? Well what kind of a name is LINK?!" Link shot right back at him, and then thought, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"  
  
"I'm Fiona," said Farore, "it's nice to meet you...now may we go to the Scrub Village."  
  
"Oh, yes, but we'll have to walk quietly. You see, the Great Deku Tree usually takes a nap around now," explained Saria.  
  
"WAIT!" Link shouted. "The Great Deku Tree is alive?"  
  
Young Link then said, "Well, yeah! Haven't you ever heard of the Great Deku Tree who protects this forest?"  
  
Then Link, or Caesar, thought, "That's right...Farore said that Link has had a airy all his life. Everything that happend after I got a Fairy was erased. Only he's had a Fairy forever...the Great Deku Tree never died...this is too confusing..."  
  
Then, Saria's Fairy, Asharia spoke. "Should we really be helping these people? They look more almost as dumb as Hope!"  
  
"I am not dumb!" Young Link's Fairy, Hope said.  
  
"Excuse them," Saria said, "this is Asharia, or Ari for short, my guardian Fairy."  
  
"And this is Hope...mine," said Young Link who wasn't very enthusiastic about it. "She's not that stupid; she just likes ramming into parked horses..."  
  
When they entered the Great Deku Tree's little area, he was wide awake.  
  
"Link? Saria? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Great Deku Tree. And these are our friends, Fiona and Caesar," Saria explained. "They have an errand in the Scrub Village."  
  
"Well that's right behind me...I suppose you two can handle it...but you must be careful!" the Tree commanded.  
  
"We will, Great Deku Tree," said Young Link.  
  
Then the adult Link stepped forward, "Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"Yes, um Caesar?" he replied.  
  
"May I possibly speak to a Fairy named Navi?" Caesar asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose..." The Tree opened its moulth and out flew a Fairy named Navi.  
  
She saw Link and buzzed around. "LIN..." She stopped herself when she saw that Link had put his finger up to his moulth. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Caesar Salad. We were wondering if you would like to come and join us on our quest, Navi," said Link.  
  
"Can I, Great Deku Tree, can I!!! PLEASE!!!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know how you know this man, Navi, or why any of you think that you can trust him and his companion. But I will let you go if you promise to return safely," said the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Oh we will, Great Deku Tree, we will!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
So, Saria, Young Link, Fiona, Caesar, Ari, Hope, and Navi went on their way to the Scrub Village.  
  
"I remember the Great Deku Tree telling me that a lonely rider named Mark guards the entrance to the Scrub Village. Now he's just a Stalfos. But his wild colt is very much alive and will attack us if we are noticed," Saria explained.  
  
Sure enough, in the woods behind the Great Deku Tree, was Mark and his wild colt. The both were sleeping.  
  
"Now," Saria whispered, "we must tiptoe past them."  
  
All of them had done a good job, until Hope started laughing.  
  
"Heheheh..."  
  
"No, Hope, no," Young Link whispered.  
  
"Hehehehehe..."  
  
"No, Hope, don't!" he whispered furiously.  
  
But it was much to late. Hope, who loved ramming into and tripping over parked horses, headed straight towards the wild colt...and perhaps towards the death of them all.  
  
* * *  
  
Ganondorf walked into the Fire Temple. Suddenly he saw a strange creature he had never seen before. Little did he know it, but the creature was an Imp named Sparky, who could prove to be the greatest ally he ever had... 


	6. Sensei Emerges

*Previously, Link and Zelda became seven years older to defeat Ganondorf, who escaped from the Evil Realm. All of the Triforce pieces were scattered into areas of darkness, which stripped the Triforce Keepers and Goddesses of most of their powers. When Link meets with Young Link and Saria in Kokiri Forest, they join the group. Link claimed his name was Caesar Salad and Farore claimed hers was Fiona. Before entering the Scrub Village, Navi, Link's Fairy, joined them as well. But as they entered mysterious woods, Hope, Young Link's Fairy, attacked the deadly Stalfos warrior, Mark, and his evil wild colt. I do not own Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Din, Farore, Nayru, Young Link, Saria, Navi, or any settings (other than the mysterious woods, Sensei's Temple, or Scrub Village), items, or attacks in this chapter. They are property of Nintendo. Also, Sparky, Asharia, Hope, Mark, the wild colt, Sensei, Catalina, Rakasha, and Chibi are all based on FanFiction.Net authors and belong to themselves. Note that this story was written without knowledge of the recent development The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
Hope charged at the the black wild colt and its evil Stalfos master.  
  
"Hope! NO!" Young Link screamed.  
  
But it was too late. Hope had smashed into the colt, and it and Mark awoke.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Fiona yelled. As she started running. Without the powers of the Triforce, whe could barely do anything. Saria, Link, and Young Link who had grabbed Hope started running.  
  
Instantly, the Stalfos and wild colt seemed to double in size. A horn emerged from the colt, which now seemed to be a black stallion. It stamped it's hooves against the ground and then rampaged towards the group of heroes.  
  
Suddenly, when all seemed lost, a ninja-like creature with grenn clothing and bandages covering most of its body emerged and kicked the horse.  
  
"Neigh-heigh-heigh-heigh!" the horse neighed and acted as if it were to charge again.  
  
Then, two more of the ninja-like creatures appeared, this time floating in the air. They had the same attire as the first, though their clothes were red and yellow.  
  
They shot beams from their hands and a wall of energy had appeared between the group of heroes and the demon horse.  
  
The ninja in yellow, shouted, "Run!" The voice was muffled by all the bandages so no one could tell if it was a male or female.  
  
Without having to be told twice, both Links, Fairies, Fiona, Saria, and the ninjas ran away from the horse.  
  
Suddenly the horse and its rider vanished, and appeared on the other side of the wall, ready to attack again. While the original group kept running, the ninjas stayed behind. They shot beams, each was the color matching their own clothing. The beams were obviously meant to harm the evil-doers, but they had nothing happened.  
  
"The one in red said, "Catalina try it!"  
  
The one in green, obviously Catalina, said, "I can try, but I don't think I'm strong enough yet."  
  
The one in red then said, "Do it! If I had been under the training of Sensei as long as you have, I would use my power in an instant! You can't hesitate, this is part of our training!"  
  
"Okay, Chibi, I'll try..." said Catalina as she held up her hands in the air and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.  
  
"This has been long enough, I still have some power!" Farore exclaimed as she stopped. "Wi..."  
  
"No, Fiona! You don't have any mystical powers!" This time it was Link reminding Farore to keep a low profile. Then to Saria and Young Link he said, "I should have told you this earlier...but before we came here we were at a bar...and she wasn't buying Lon Lon Milk. You see, whenever she gets drunk, well she starts to claim she has...um...powers..."  
  
Farore, trying to go along with what Link had said, pretended to cast a spell, "Wi fo mu sa ko fee dah. Wi fo mu sa ko fee dah."  
  
"C'mon Fiona, we have to go," Link said.  
  
It was a little too late for that though. Catalina's magic attack had not worked. Instead the ninja was standing still, in shock because of fear.  
  
Once again, all seemed lost, but then, instantly, they all found themselves in what looked like Gerudo desert. Only the ninjas remained calm.  
  
This was kind of hard to do, considering that Nabooru and some of her comrads were screaming and beginning to attack Mark and his beast. He and his horse were of course the most confused of all.  
  
But when each of the females slashed their swords, they disappeared. Then, out of no where, another ninja-creature, this one dressed in blue, kicked the Stalfos off the horse, and then kicked the horse in the head, knocking it on top of it's rider. The ninja looked familiar to Link. In fact, it looked just like...  
  
"Zelda?" Link thought out loud.  
  
"That," said the blue ninja, "was not at all what I expected from you. If you, Catalina, had been able to created half as much of an illusion as I did, I would not have to help you defeat him. Now Rakasha and Chibi, your wall technique worked well, but I was expection you to do some more as far as fighting."  
  
Link walked up to the ninja and asked, "Zelda? Is that you?" Then he remembered. "I mean Sheik! Sheik, is that really you? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"  
  
The blue ninja thought to himself, Sheik. Few people ever called me that name. Only my mother, really. Her and Zelda. The only people who would accept me for who I was...what I was...  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said the ninja.  
  
Link whispered, "Look, Zelda, I know it's you. You're supposed to be going to find the Triforce of Wisdom, remember? Not my Triforce."  
  
"Listen, boy. Why you are calling me Sheik, I don't know. Also, I don't know why you are also calling me by the name of Hyrule's princess," said the ninja. He took off the bandages covering his face and revealed that it was a man who was slightly unshaven. "You are to refer to me as Sensei."  
  
Link felt increadibly stupid at what he had said. "I'm sorry. I was mistaken. My name is Caesar."  
  
Farore then said, "I am Fiona."  
  
Saria said, "I'm Saria and this is my friend Link. The Fairies who accompany us are Asharia, Hope, and I believe Navi."  
  
"Ah, so you have Fairies," said Sensei. "May I introduce to you, my own Fairy, Trail." It was then that they all recognized the Fairy who had been with Sensei this whole time. "And these are my trainies, Catalina, Raksasha, and Chibi. I would reccomend that you follow me to my Temple. Come."  
  
Sensei lead the way with Saria, Young Link, their Fairies, Catalina, Rakasha, and Chibi imediately following, while Link, Farore, and Navi trailed behind.  
  
"So, Link," Navi said, "tell me what this is all about. I mean, um, Fiona, may I speak to him privately please?"  
  
"It's okay, Navi. That's Farore, your ancestor," said Link.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Navi," said Farore.  
  
"You mean, you're...you're...oh my gosh!" Navi exclaimed. After some time, she asked, "So, what's this all about."  
  
"Ganondorf's free again..." Link said.  
  
"And he and Zelda must recover the Triforce pieces before he does," said Farore.  
  
"Oh, come on. Link can defeat every Ganon in the world with one hand behind his back," said Navi.  
  
"That's what I said!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"You two are so stubborn!" Farore exclaimed.  
  
"Here we are," said Sensei. "Welcome to my temple."  
  
* * *  
  
"Who...what are you?!" Ganondorf exclaimed. He was inside the Fire Temple where there was a small creature was covered with sparks of electricity.  
  
"My name's Sparky! I'm the greatest Imp of all time. And who are you? Something ugly obviously," said Sparky.  
  
"I am Ganondorf! Prince of Darkness! Soon to become the KING OF EVIL!" he shouted.  
  
"You couldn't become the King of Evil if you tried!" the Imp exclaimed.  
  
"And I suppose you weild all the powers of the universe?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically.  
  
Just then the Imp shot a bolt of lightning into the top of the temple. Boulders crumbled down next Ganondorf. "I could have hit you if I wanted to," said Sparky.  
  
"Tell me," said Ganondorf with an evil idea, "what do you think of light and goodness?"  
  
"I think," said the Imp, "that now that I'm on the dark side, goodness is for chumps and losers that aren't strong enough to be evil."  
  
"I think we're going to get along just fine..." said Ganondorf. "Just fine..."  
  
Author's Note: I tried not to make the actual story much of a cliffhanger, because I want to get Zelda's adventure started. Don't worry, Asahria, I think you're going to get a pretty big part in one of the next chapters. Please review, because if you don't, I can't really make another chapter. 


	7. Princess Star and the Reanimated Spirit

*Previously, Ganondorf, controlling Din, escaped from the Evil Realm to steal the Triforce. Luckily, the Goddesses hid their Triforce pieces from Ganondorf. Though Ganondorf would not be able to gain control of the Triforce, the Goddesses lost most of their power. Link and Zelda were summoned to find their Triforce piece. To do this, they would have to become seven years older, which they accomplished with the Destiny Duet. Link and Farore, in search of the Triforce of Courage, teamed up with Young Link, Saria, and Navi. However, a new character, Sensei emerged. Is he a friend or foe? And now that Ganondorf has found an evil Imp what will happen? I do not own anything in this chapter other than the Pool of Hatred. Sparky (Sparky16), Asharia (Kherezae), Hope (mocha butterfly aka hope), Mark (mark0), the wild colt (WyldColt45), Catalina (Catalina Drakon), Sensei (Sensei), Rakasha (SSJ Rakasha), Chibi (chibi bishu- hunter), the Queen of Blades (Queen of Blades), Star (RoddickRocks), and Kaspar (Reanimated Spirit) are all reviewers of this story and belong to themselves. Everything else belongs to Nintendo. Note that this story was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*  
  
"C'mon, drink up Dutchess," said Zelda.  
  
Princess Zelda and Impa's horse Dutchess were at Lake Hylia.  
  
"I must have made a wrong turn somewhere." Zelda thought aloud. "I found my way around fine two years ago.I mean five years later.I mean.oh what's the use! My horse is tired, Link doesn't care about Hyrule, and all of Sensei's training went to waste!"  
  
"Excuse me." said a voice.  
  
Startled, Zelda turned around and saw a young blond-haired girl with a cat behind her.  
  
"What do you want!" Zelda said in a rather harsh tone.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted something...but I'm lost..." said the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do not have times to help you find your way home. There are much more important matters I need to take care of," said the princess, still rather mean.  
  
Then a sharp pain hit Zelda's back.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Now you listen tough guy!" said a deeper voice. Zelda turned around and saw that the small orange cat was talking. "This is Princess Star. She is looking for Princess Ruto; she is a friend of hers."  
  
"Princess Star? If you're a princess, where so you rule?" Zelda asked.  
  
Princess Star then said, "Where I'm from doesn't matter."  
  
"All right," said Zelda. "But if you won't tell me that, how is that cat talking?"  
  
"This," Star said, "is a Kaspar. He is a lost spirit reincarnated into the form of a cat. He is a reanimated spirit of sorts."  
  
Kaspar then exclaimed, "A reanimated spirit indeed! I am the spirit of a great warrior. A mighty champion!"  
  
"I'm sure," Zelda said sarcastically.  
  
Star then said, "Well, now you know who we are. What is your name?"  
  
"My name," Zelda said, "is Sheik."  
  
"Sheik," said yet another voice. "Isn't that a Sheikah name?"  
  
"Do be kind, Moon," said Star.  
  
"Moon?" Zelda asked. Then she saw a Fairy floating around Star.  
  
"Star-" Princess Zelda began to ask.  
  
"That's Princess Star to you!" said Moon and Kaspar at almost the exact same time.  
  
"Yes," said Zelda, "Princess Star. But, how do you have a Fairy?"  
  
"Why not?" Moon asked.  
  
"Well," said Zelda, "I thought only Kokiris had Fairies."  
  
"Correct," said Moon. "The Great Deku Tree at one point did protect me. I was going to guard a very odd boy. Instead, another Fairy was chosen to guard him, but the Great Deku Tree had another plan for me. I was to guard Princess Star, a lost soul waiting to be found. That is what happened."  
  
"I see." said Zelda.  
  
"Now, who is your friend?" asked Star.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sheik asked wondering whom Star was talking about. She turned around and much to her disbelief, she saw a blue-haired maiden lying on the grass.  
  
"Oh, hello," said the girl, obviously Nayru. "My name is Nadine. How do you do?"  
  
"They're searching for Zora's Domain," said Zelda.  
  
Much to Zelda's surprise Nayru replied, "What a coincidence. We're going there too."  
  
Zelda shot a what-are-you-crazy-look at Nayru. Nayru however shot back a trust-me-on-this-one-look, which was followed by an okay-whatever-you-say- look from Zelda.  
  
"Sheik," Nayru said. "I think I know how we can get to Zora's Domain easily. There's a hole in the stone at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Just swim through there. Princess Star, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
"Oh.all right, I suppose," said the princess. Then the small girl jumped into the lake and swam towards the entrance along with Moon.  
  
Obviously, "Nadine" and "Sheik" need to talk to each other alone, but Kaspar remained where he was. "What's the matter big strong warrior? Are you letting your cat form get to you?" Zelda asked, still acting rudely.  
  
"No.no.I'm not afraid of water. Not.at.at.all.nope.not me." said Kaspar, still remaining still.  
  
Desperately wanting to talk to Nayru, Zelda picked up the cat and threw him into the water.  
  
"Now what is the matter with you, Zelda!" Nayru exclaimed.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry. It's just that I'm under so much stress. I have to save one of the most powerful relics in the universe from an evil prince. Link doesn't even care. And.and.I feel so stupid.so weak." said Zelda.  
  
"Awe, poor thing," said Nayru. "That's nothing to make you feel stupid about. Links always been stubborn; don't let it get to you."  
  
"NO!" Zelda screamed, practically bawling. "When Impa, Sheik, and I ran away from the castle the first time.when I gave Link the ocarina.Sheik died. It was my fault, too. I shouldn't have been on the horse with his mother, HE should have. I was forced to live on fruit and berries for two years while hiding from Ganondorf.  
  
Then, when exploring the woods, I found a large temple. An extraordinary person called Sensei ran it. He knew all sorts of magic and abilities. As it turned out, he was a Sheikah like Impa and Sheik. At first, I went to him and asked for help. He turned me down.said I didn't even have the potential to learn such amazing abilities. Every day I came and asked him to train me, but the answer was always no. Then on the fifteenth day, I brought me in, and told me it would not be easy to learn such amazing skills. I told him I had five years to learn.  
  
"After years of intense training, I ran away from the temple. I hadn't completed my training, so technically I wasn't permitted to leave. Still, I knew some offensive skills and a large amount of non-offensive skills. Not only defense, but also I knew how to disappear and even change the color of my eyes. I helped Link on his quest, telling him my name was Sheik while I wore a pair of Sensei's clothes. I was so strong then.but now.now.it seems I've forgotten everything."  
  
"Zelda," said Nayru, "I'm sorry if you feel that way, but it simply isn't true. You are a strong fighter and I respect your skills. Now, let's go visit Ruto."  
  
"RUTO?! Are you crazy?!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"I know it sounds strange.but she's the only one that can help us now besides Star and Kaspar," Nayru said.  
  
"You don't really believe Kaspar is some ancient warrior do you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, Zelda," Nayru said.  
  
"Do you.think it's him? Is he the one?" Zelda asked. "You know, that's part of our quest too. To find him."  
  
Nayru replied, "I've given it some thought. The Prince of Light as you know is the man who is supposed to wield the Triforce of Power. It says that he is hidden, clouded in some way from all the others. It might be hard to believe, but the person supposed to use the Triforce piece could be Kaspar."  
  
"One last question," said Zelda. "How'd Ganondorf get hold of the Triforce anyway, if he wasn't meant to have it?"  
  
"I don't know for sure why Din gave in so easily to Ganondorf. She refuses to tell us," Nayru explained.  
  
"Anyway," said Zelda, "we better go join Star and Kaspar."  
  
With that, the two jumped into the water and swam toward the lake floor. They swam through a portal and were instantly in the beautiful aquatic land of the Zoras.  
  
"There you are," said Moon.  
  
"Where have you been?" Star asked.  
  
"Probably throwing more cats into the ocean." Kaspar said.  
  
"Sorry," Zelda apologized. "We needed to talk about something."  
  
"Oh, that's all right," said Star. "C'mon, we need to find Princess Ruto."  
  
The group searched around and then finally spotted her by a waterfall.  
  
"Princess Ruto?" Star asked.  
  
"Princess Star, I presume," Ruto said back.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you received my letter," said Star.  
  
"I don't know if I can take you to the Pool of Hatred. Jabu-Jabu's Belly is one thing, but to a place where we banished the Queen of Blades.I don't think so," Ruto said sadly.  
  
"I thought you said you were Ruto's friend!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"Hopefully I will be," Star replied. Then back to Ruto she said, "I need Zola's blood; it can help me find my sister."  
  
"The blood of a Zola? Such can do extraordinary things, but I've never heard of it as a way to find people," said Ruto.  
  
"Fine then. I suppose I'll have to find my sister some other way," said Star in disappointment. "What business did you have here Sheik? Nadine?"  
  
"We too planned to enter the Pool of Hatred," Zelda explained.  
  
"Ooh.well maybe for a hottie like you I can work something out." said the Zora princess.  
  
"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, not understanding.  
  
"If you promise to marry me, I'll let you enter the Pool of Hatred," Ruto suggested.  
  
"No.no.I'm no.I mean.I don't think..well.I'm not good enough.yes, I'm not good enough for you!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh, and modest too. I like that in a man," said Ruto.  
  
Zelda was thinking to herself, "Oh, my Goddesses! She thinks I'm a guy! She thinks I'm CUTE!"  
  
"Well? What'll it be? The Pool of Hatred or not?" Ruto asked, as if Zelda didn't have a choice.  
  
No, Zelda thought, "Saving the world or not." Then aloud she said, "Okay, but you must let all of us in the Pool."  
  
"It's done!" Ruto exclaimed. "Follow me sugar bunny."  
  
The group followed, while Nayru and Zelda trailed behind. "That was a very brave thing you did," said Nayru.  
  
"Well," Zelda replied. "I figure once we're seven years younger, I'll show her to Link and she'll forget all about Sheik."  
  
The two giggled but then became serious again.  
  
"So," asked Zelda, "who is the Queen of Blades?"  
  
"The Queen of Blades," Nayru explained, "rules the Zolas. She is perhaps the most evolved Zola and is able to use knives and swords with great skill, thus her name. She could kill just about anyone in a second."  
  
"And you trusted her with.with.the TRIFORCE?!" Zelda exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, like I would trust it with Ruto!" Nayru said back.  
  
"Good point," said Zelda.  
  
Ruto lead them to a place in Zora's Domain that most people have never even seen. It was a very high waterfall, but below it was a shadowy-mystic- vortex-like-thingy.  
  
"What the heck is a shadowy-mystic-vortex-like-thingy doing here?!" Kaspar exclaimed. "I haven't seen one of these in.forever!"  
  
"That is where we imprisoned the Queen of Blades and the other Zolas," Princess Ruto explained.  
  
"Uh, Ruto?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes, sugar bunny," said Ruto.  
  
"Will we be able to get out of there?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Hmm.don't know!" Ruto exclaimed as if she really didn't care, which she probably didn't. "Well, let's dive."  
  
Then everyone jumped into the shadowy-mystic-vortex-like-thingy into the shadows where anything can happen.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter has finally been added! Yay! Anyway, I tried to add some lame attempts of humor in this story, but I don't want it to turn into a comedy. It's still adventure whether you or I like it or not. So, continue to review so you can be in this "Interactive Adventure." By the way, if you know anything about HTML, tell me in the review. I save my files as .html and use b/b and stuff, but it doesn't work. If you know why, please include that in your review. 


	8. The Battles of Spirit

_*Previously…_

_Chapter 1: the three wise Goddesses whom concealed their powers in the mystical Triforce created the land of Hyrule.  Three warriors, The Hero of Time, The Princess of Destiny, and the Prince of Light were chose to carry one piece each.  But a small Ganon received a piece and used his power for evil, though the Hero of Time vanquished him.  After searching for his purpose in life, the Hero of Time finds his way back to where it all began…Hyrule._

_Chapter 2: Ganondorf summoned Din in the Evil Realm.  Due to the balance of magic in the Temple of Light, Ganondorf was able to escape, though his plan to recapture the Triforce was foiled.  Now, he is on the search for power, as he once again becomes the King of Evil._

_Chapter 3: As Link returned to Hyrule, the ever-annoying owl that once again claimed that Link would have to save the world again greeted him.  Link seemed disappointed by the idea.  He would have to save the Triforce, no big task.  Unfortunately, the young hero had no idea what he was getting into.  Ganondorf was already making plans to claim the Triforce of Power._

_Chapter 4: Aware that Zelda and Link would virtually have no power in their children forms, Nayru, Farore, and Din showed them how to play the "Destiny Duet," a song that could make the children seven years older.  Link would soon be slaying Scrubs, while "Sheik" would be taking on violent Zolas, but the two…or three…would meet to conquer evil in the end.  Meanwhile, Ganondorf poisoned the Non-Sage Darunia._

_Chapter 5: When Link and Farore reached Kokiri Forest, Link was surprised to see a copy of his younger version as well as the Non-Sage Saria attacking him.  Fortunately, in the end Young Link and Non-Sage Saria joined up with Link, who had said his name was Caesar Salad and Farore, or Fiona.  Link was happy to learn that the Great Deku Tree was still alive and that Nayru could accompany him on his quest.  Unfortunately, the heroes ran into the vicious Stalfos Mark and his wild colt, while Ganondorf found an Imp whom would be an important ally to help him on his reign of darkness._

_Chapter 6: "Caesar Salad" and the rest were saved by a band of ninjas dressed in the same type of clothing that Zelda had worn as Sheik.  He met their leader, a master of the muscle and mind, Sensei.  Eventually, Link arrived at Sensei's Temple, but is he a prisoner?_

_Chapter 7: Zelda, or Sheik, met up with a princess named Star who was searching for her long lost sister.  This young princess was strangely accompanied by a talking cat, which claimed to be a great warrior, and a Fairy, though the girl was not Kokiri.  Nayru and Zelda, on the way to Zora's Domain, where they could access to the Pool of Hatred, began to think that the cat, Kaspar is the Prince of Light.  Are they right or wrong?  And will Princess Ruto find out she is in love with a girl?_

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the Pool of Hatred, Shrub Village, and kinda/sorta Sensei's Temple.  Most is property of Nintendo, but Sparky (Sparky16), Asharia (Kherezae), Hope (mocha butterfly aka hope), Mark (mark0), the wild colt (WyldColt45), Catalina (Catalina Drakon), Sensei (Sensei), Rakasha (SSJ Rakasha), Chibi (chibi bishu-hunter), the Queen of Blades (Queen of Blades), Star (RoddickRocks), Kaspar (Reanimated Spirit), and Fladingo (Fladingo) are all reviewers of this story and belong to themselves.  They are all talented authors on FanFiction.net, and I highly recommend their stories.  Everything else belongs to Nintendo.  Note that this story was written before the recent development of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo GameCube.*

**Chapter 8:**

**The Battles of Spirit**

"How on earth did you make this thing?!" Link exclaimed.  Sensei was leading them on a tour of his temple.  The building was colossal, and made with a gold colored brick.

Sensei smiled and looked back at the man in the green tunic.  "Magic, Caesar, magic."

"MAGIC?!" Young Link exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Saria shouted.

"Get used to it," Catalina, one of the Ninjas said.

"Excuse me?" Farore asked.

"You will be staying here for quite some time," said Sensei.  "As prisoners."

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed.  "What did we do?"

"Trespassing, Mr. Salad, trespassing," said Chibi.

"Trespassing?!  We must have walked five miles to get to here?!" Young Link exclaimed.

"Now, Link, control your t-"

"Shut up Fiona!  The kid's right!  We had no intentions of even going near your Temple," Link exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"Right on!" exclaimed Link's younger self as he drew his slingshot.

"I say we accept their challenge, Sensei," Rakasha suggested.

The ninja's leader smiled.  "Yes Rakasha, I think that might be a good idea.  I will put up my three best ninjas against three of you, Caesar."

"Yes," Saria said.  "And if we win, you are to let us free!"

"I accept," Sensei said.  "And if we win, you are to remain at my temple…for life."

Trail popped out from under Sensei's shirt and said, "Sensei, don' t you think that's a little harsh?"

"Not at all, Trail, not at all…" said Sensei.  "But I do believe in being fair.  You will get the rest of today to train and learn magic techniques.  The battle will begin promptly when the sun sets!"

"Fair?  WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAIR?!  The sun sets in about half an hour!" Link exclaimed.

"Listen, Caesar.  Either you can keep moving your mouth, or you can train," said Caesar.

"I pick train," said Link.  "And we're going to win."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," said Sensei sarcastically.  "But I'm warning you, I will not go down to your pace of learning.  My students are on a highly advanced level, and I will not delay with their progress because of you filthy urchins."

"FILTHY URCHINS!!!?  FILTHY URCHINS!!!?  I'll show you some filthy urchins!" Link screamed as the others held him back.

"Here," said Sensei, quite amused by Link's behavior.  He waved his hands around and an hourglass appeared.  "This is the amount of time until sunset.  It looks like you have twenty minutes to catch up on years of training."

With that, Sensei walked into the center of the temple: a large square room with crystals sticking up from the floor in each corner.  The floating hourglass he created followed him.

"Now," said Sensei.  "Let's begin with our opening warm ups."  He lifted his hands into the sky, creating a blue sphere of light.  The other ninjas did the same, though each of their spheres was a different color.

Link, Young Link, and Saria tried the same, though nothing worked.  Farore, however, was able to accomplish this task.

"Good," said Sensei.  "Now, pick a partner, who is to deflect your energy bomb."

Rakasha, the one in yellow, and Chibi, in red, instantly paired up with each other.  Catalina chose Sensei to be her partner.  Link, Young Link, and Saria continued lifting their palms into the air, hoping for a miracle to happen.

"This is ridiculous," Ari, Saria's Fairy, exclaimed.

"Do shut up!" Navi exclaimed.  "Claiming how stupid something is isn't going to help anything."

"You're right.  It's just like a day thinking about Hope," said Ari.

"HAHAHA!" Hope laughed.  "Good one Asharia!"

"See what I mean?" said Ari.

Then, a small pink light started glowing above Saria's fingers.  "Yay!" she exclaimed.  "Fiona, will you be my partner?"

"I would Saria," Farore said.  "Except that I have no clue how to create those barriers!"

Saria directed her attention towards the ninjas.  Their energy bombs kept getting hit by awkward glowing barriers.  They kept deflecting, as the ninja's had no strain at all in doing such marvelous tasks.  The orbs kept bouncing back and forth like a vicious game of ping-pong, only there were two balls and no player could ever win.

"STOP!" Sensei yelled.  Suddenly all of the glowing energies in the room faded, as if it was like a sound-activated light.  Clap your hands and it turns off.  Yell stop, it all goes away.

"What you have just witnessed," Sensei said, "is miraculous spirit energy.  Only I would know how to make such extraordinary powers and teach them to people.  Where does spirit energy come from?  Two places: your mind and your soul.  Of cou-"

"And you heart!" Farore exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sensei asked.

"As you noticed, I created my energy bomb as quickly as you and your little ninjas did.  The power comes from your soul.  The wisdom comes from your mind.  And the courage comes from your heart.  I used my heart as well to create such energy," said Farore.

"Power you need.  Wisdom you need.  But courage?  What does courage have to do with the spirit?" Sensei asked, stricken back by Farore's explanation.

"Obviously someone like you wouldn't know," Farore replied smartly.

In rage, Sensei blew up the hourglass.  "Time is up, Fiona!  You are required to fight in this battle.  We'll see if spirit energy from the heart is greater than my energy!"

Then Farore turned back to her comrades.  "So I am required to fight.  Who will sit out?"

Young Link replied, "Well Saria should fight too.  She could make a little spirit energy.  And I want to fight!"

Everyone turned towards "Caesar" to see if he approved.  "Hey," he said.  "Let the kid fight.  We'll win, it always happens to the good guys."

Farore wasn't sure about this.  However, everyone agreed and the stage was set.

Sensei approached the middle of the room.  "The first battle," he said, "will be between Rakasha and Link!"

Rakasha and Young Link approached Sensei.  "Ready……………BEGIN!"

"HIIIIIIII-YA!" Rakasha screamed and shot an energy bomb at Young Link.  The Kokiri was out cold.

Sensei smiled.  "Round one is over!  The victor is………RAKASHA!  May round two begin.  It will be between Fiona and Chibi!"

Chibi and Farore approached the center.  Saria whispered to Link, "Caesar, did you see that?  They knocked out Link just like that!  I'm not sure I can deal with Catalina."

"Oh don't worry," said Link.  "Watch.  Farore's gone win this one, piece of cake.  Sorry, but you're gonna have some difficulties.  You see, it'll turn out bad for you in the beginning, but then, you'll pull through and launch an incredible thrust of spirit energy and knock out Catalina for sure."

"Really?  Do you think so?" Saria asked.

"PLEASE…it's a classic!" Link exclaimed.

Sure enough, Farore passed her test with flying colors.  She had used her own Wind power to transport from place to place witch greatly confused her opponent.  Then she launched a powerful energy bomb, pounding Chibi into the earth.

Sensei stepped up to the center again, quite nervous.  He then said, "Round two is over!  Chibi is the winner, due to the disqualification of Fiona!"

"Oops!" said Link.  "I left that part out.  The ref is always on the other teams side and will pull something like that.  It usually happens on the last round, but this is an exception.  Here, watch this…"

"DISQUALIFICATION?!" yelled Young Link was wide-awake by now.

"Yes," said Sensei.  "Fiona used magic not known to my students.  Therefore, she is disqualified."

Farore was very angry with this.  "You and your pupils are using types of power we have never seen before!"

"This is my temple.  My rules," said Sensei.

"What's the matter Sensei?!  ARE YOU SCARED?!  After all, we couldn't beat a big strong baddie like you, could we?" said Link as if it were in a script from some cheesy sitcom he had seen over and over again.

"Fine!" said Sensei.  "I will grant Fiona the victory of round two.  Saria and Catalina are up next!"

The two fighters approached the center of the arena, like those before them.  And as Link had predicted, Saria was having a rough time.  She had managed to land a few hits on Catalina, but the vicious ninja kept charging back.

"Hya, hya, hya!" Catalina shouted.  The experienced ninja continuously launched bombs at Saria.

"AHHH!!!" Saria screamed.  It all seemed over for the Kokiri Child.  She pitifully raised her hands into the air, preparing to launch an attack.  "Uh…"

Then, Asharia popped out of nowhere and circled around Saria.  Saria felt renewed and healthy all of a sudden.

"What?!  You have a FAIRY?!" Catalina exclaimed.

"There," Asharia, weakened, said softly.  "That should help.  I need to rest…I bestowed some of my power into you…"

Saria understood her Fairy's words and nodded.  She lifted her hands into the air once again, but a much stronger light shown from them than before.  "FOREST FAIRY BOMB!!!" Saria exclaimed.  Now, the non-sage had learned a powerful attack that her counterpart had also known!

"AGH!!!!!!!" Catalina screamed in pain.

As the smoke cleared, Saria walked over to Catalina and then heard…

"Saria…cough…cough…it was a trick.  It's me…Link…" Saria saw the body of her young friend in front of her, lying on the ground in pain.  "Quick!!!  She's behind you…"

Saria instantly turned around and then felt a sharp pain in her back.

"AGH!!!" The Kokiri child screamed in unbelievable pain.  She then fainted.

"WHAT?!!!" Link exclaimed.  "The good guys…always…win…"

"Hahah!  Remember, we're masters of disguise!  HAHAHA!" Link turned over to the so-called Young Link.  It had been Catalina, who changed her form.

Sensei walked to the center of the arena and declared, "The victor of the battle is Catalina!  The winner of the tournament is my team!  Haha!  Caesar Salad and his team are sentenced to a life of working here!"

*           *           *

Link had scrubbed the Temple for the rest of his day.  Though he felt he was being mistreated, he was a man of his word, and stuck to his promise.  It was late at night and everyone but Link and perhaps Sensei were asleep.  Link was scrubbing the floor near Sensei's chamber when he heard…

"Caesar…come in here."

Link turned to Sensei's private chamber, got off his knees, and walked into the room.

"You called, Master Sensei?" said Link.

"Yes…yes…I wanted to talk to you about something…" said Sensei.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"Earlier today…you…you called me Sheik…" said the ninja.

Link responded instantly, "Oh, yes…I thought you were someone else…"

"Well," said Sensei.  "You thought wrong."  Sensei looked at the puzzlement on Link's a face and then decided to tell his story.  "Well…this is how it goes…

"I am the only Sheikah still alive.  At one point…there had been another Sheikah…my mother.  She worked as a nursemaid for Princess Zelda of Hyrule.  We tried living our lives a simple residents of Kakario Village…instead of revealing our true identities.

"One day…the day that changed my life…an ambassador from a far off country arrived at the castle.  His name was Ganondorf.  I had been playing outside in Hyrule Field when the strange man came up to me.  I could see that the man wanted to kill me and perhaps the rest of the world's inhabitants and my mother put me on a horse and sent me to safety.  She and the princess got on the other one.  The princess is apparently still alive…but my mother…I'm sure my mother did not make it…

"I had to hide from Ganondorf, so I headed into that elf place your friends are from…Kokiri Forest.  Yes…I knew that any non-Kokiri would perish from the place instantly…but I figured that was better than being killed by Ganondorf.  I ran and ran through the place trying to find a place to hide.  That's where I met Trail, my little Fairy.  That's why I never asked about Navi…I know that non-Kokiris can get Fairies.  But that's beside the point.  I ran to this place…amazed that I had not died yet.  I had to survive on my own for a while…well…I had Trail.  I learned that something about me…perhaps being a Sheikah…made my rate of aging increase.  Caesar…I am only fourteen-years-old…"

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed, but then stopped, because Sensei raised his hand, indicating silence.

"I discovered that I could use amazing abilities…with spirit energy…Then…I created my Temple with just simple magic.  I was lonely though…so…I made my own friends.  Hah, Caesar, Catalina is a lizard, Rakasha is a fox, and Chibi is a spider!  I transformed the woodland creatures into people I could actually talk to…and that is my story."

Link was awestruck…he had thought of something…"_Maybe…maybe…it's him…is Sensei…is he the Prince of Light?  He's Impa's son, that's for sure…and she's a sage.  And when Ganondorf came up to him…that's when he stole the TRIFORCE!!!_"

"So," said Sensei…or Sheik, "why did you ever come out here?  What is your story?"

"Hah!  My story might be even longer than yours…but I'll try to make it short…you told me the truth…and I'll tell the truth to you.  As you probably guessed already, being as smart as you are, my name is not Caesar Salad.  I am Link.  And so is the little brat.  Years ago, the Goddesses chose me to be the Hero of Time and the keeper of the Triforce of Courage.  Follow me so far?"

Sensei looked at him awkwardly, but Link continued.  "I too know Ganondorf, and I am the reason you have probably never heard of him anymore.  When I was young, I lifted up the Blade of Time…The Master Sword…and took on the role of the Hero of Time.  I was seven years older than originally…but I was much stronger.  I defeated Ganondorf, and Zelda returned me to my original time.

"I remained at Hyrule for some time and defeated more Ganons.  In search of my purpose, I traveled to many places, and defeated Ganons and other evils.  I went to this Dark World thing and an island.  I went to these two places and killed some witch and a metal guy.  Then, I went to this place where people were obsessed with clocks and killed some mask."

"Wow!  That must have been really exiting!" Sensei exclaimed.

"No, man, it totally sucked.  Anyway, I came back to Hyrule and I found out that all the Triforce pieces were hidden.  So, I had to save the world again.  Blah-dee, blah-dee, blah.  So, I became seven years older without time actually changing.  I found out, though, that I had some counterpart guy to not cause confusion…that's the Link you know.  Anyway, so I have to go to the Scrub Village and get the Triforce of Courage.  I have to save the world…again…you know…"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to stop from that…well who are the other two of your friends?" Sensei asked.

"Saria is really a sage.  That's kind of her counterpart like Link is my counterpart…yeah.  And Fiona…she's really Farore, the Goddess of Courage," Link said.

"Then you need to get out of here!!!" Sensei exclaimed.

"What?" Link asked.

"I kidnapped a sage, a hero, and a GODDESS!!!  I'm terribly sorry.  Listen here, I want you to go wake up your friends and escape to the Scrub Village.  I must warn you, though; the Scrub leader…Fladingo is VERY dangerous.  That's all I can tell you…so just…be careful," Sensei said.

Link thanked him and soon enough the four heroes were on their way to the danger of the Scrub Village and their leader…Fladingo.

_*Author's Note: I'm not sure if I made it clear what Zolas are.  Zolas are the little fishies in the earlier Zelda games that shoot fire balls at you!  Please review so you can be part of the story!*_


End file.
